A joyful win
by ccgirl98
Summary: When isabella and jason are put up to the test to see if the have what they got to be world champions of figure skating, will they make it through? What about jason's feelings for isabelle?


ISABELLE'S POV

Chapter.1 Emotions

I felt the cold wind against my face as Jason threw me up in the air. When I landed on the ice i couldn't get my balance back in time to land properly without on hand touching the ice beneath me. In that moment i felt 100 different emotion's: Shame,self pitty,pain,and more shame because i messed up my last twist in the air. This night has not been going well, i have already messed up some moves unlike my partner, Jason. He was absolutely perfect tonight. As we finished our routine i stumbled a little over my skate. Those emotions came back to me as Jason and i got off the ice. Jason finally spoke.

"Smile Belle, you did great."

" Yea of course i did because messing up half the routine tonight was an amazing job" I said miserably,possibly on the verge of tears, becuase of my failed preformance.

"Belle it doesn't matter if you sucked or nailed it. The only thing that matters is that you skated your heart out." Jason said firmly, giving me a heart warming smile. This had only been are 10th routine together and our 1st year skating as a pair, i can stil remebre the day i met him...

_I was nervous as hell, i was meeting my new partner, the person i would have to skate with for the rest of my career. What was he like?Was he good at skating? Will he like me? These questions bubbled in my head over and over , like a broken record._

"_Don't be so nervous Isa, Jason is a really great guy" My coach Claire said to me._

_She had dirty blond hairup to her shoulders, was a short women and was 39 years old. She had won many competitions in her years of figure skating in womens finals. Unlike me an 17 year old girl who started competing at age 15 as a single skater. After having no success myself in ksating, Claire suggested i get a partner, so all the presure wouldn't get to me. So here i am waiting for this Jason character to come. At first my boyfriend of 2 years( we meet when i was 15, Mark) was unsure of me getting a partner. Mark has been the only guy i have had a relationship this long with. I meet him in a coffee shop. He was good looking he had, dark brown hair and blue eyes, he is so sweet._

"_Why mark?" I aksed curiously._

" _Well becuase... you know, what if he drops you while practicing?"_

_I knew he was jealous, so i raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Ok fine you got me. I ma jealous i mean what if this guy hurts you."_

"_If he hurts me then you will beat him up right?" I asked jokingly._

_Laughing he drew me in for a hug and kissed my forehead._

"_Ofcourse, i will."_

_That was over 4 weeks ago. Now i was going to meet Jason for th efirst time. I looked up when i heard the door open and in came a gorgeous man with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, tall, and a sexy smile on his face. He was better looking then mark. I instantly felt guilty, but it was true. So this must be Jason._

Jason pulled me out of my flashback.

"Belle?Belle? Isabelle?" He said until he finally got my attention.

"Huh? What sorry" I replied sheepishly.

"There about to say our scores Belle."

'Belle' was a nickname Jason gave to me. H is the only person allowed to call me that. He said he gave me that nickname because it meant "beatiful". I blushed to this. I though i wasn't even pretty. I had very light brown hair, which reached just bellow my shoulders,hazel eyes, and i was short.

"What had you so out of it?" Jason asked curiously to my lac of attention.

" I was just thinking about the first time we meet."

The announcer spoke.

"And the scores for Isabelle Collina and Jason Scott long programe comes to a total-"

JASON'S POV

Isabelle was thinking of the first time we meet, got me thinking also of the fisrt time we meet.

(FLASHBACK)

_"So your partners name is Isabelle Scott. She has been competing in figure skating since she was 15. She is now 17." My new coach, Miss Claire Solemon, told me over the phone. _

_"Thank you so much Miss Solemon" I said truely thankful._

_"Hey hey im going to be your new coach, so you can call me Claire."_

_"Thank you Claire" And with that we hung up._

_I have been figure skating since i was 6 . I had just turned 18. I have been wanting a partner for some time now, so my old coach put up signs and now i have partner. As i drive my car to a small resturant where i was going to meet my new partner, i couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about meeting my new partner. As i got out of my silvier Corola and walk in to the resturant i see her for the first time and she is utterly beautiful, her long wavy ligh brown hair, hazel eyes, and full plumb lips. I could hardly tell she uses makeup. She has a short and petitframe. I could instantly tell in that moment that i was in love with her._

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_


End file.
